


Snow

by catap



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Snow, Winter, posted on tumblr, short fic, watch me aggressively avoid using pronouns for grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catap/pseuds/catap
Summary: It's snowing in London. Grell is excited about it, and William... is less than enthused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "snow" and I wanted to write about a snowball fight and.. it's hard to keep William in-character enough for that.
> 
> Posted at undertaaker.tumblr.com. Requested by grellsutclifff.

William wasn’t sure if he was flattered or insulted. On the one hand, if someone had to babysit Grell, he was glad that the higher-ups chose him. Few people could keep that… that _menace_ in check, but at the same time, there was actual work to be done. Papers to sign, things to file. He did not look forward to the mountains of extra paperwok that waited for him when they were done with these assignments.

He wasn’t as opposed to overtime as Ronald, but today, he felt like there was some merit to his “no overtime” rule.

That being said, William T. Spears was a model shinigami, and he didn’t plan to let his aggravation with Grell ruin his perfect record.  
Grell’s screeching voice jerked him out of his reverie.

“ _William!_ ”

He winced at the sound. _It’s like nails on a chalkboard_ , William thought to himself.

“Yes, what?” he asked tersely, giving the assignment sheet another once-over.

“I _said_ , isn’t the snow beautiful? It’s so romantic, don’t you think~?” Grell asked, smiling sweetly… or as sweetly as one can smile with a mouthful of shark teeth.

William just shrugged. “Let’s get this over with,” he said. “It’s cold.”

“Oh come on, Will! Where’s your sense of fun?” Grell twirled around gleefully, reveling in the falling flakes, chainsaw in hand. “Snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels…. sleigh rides, cuddling under a blanket…” Grell’s eyebrows waggled suggestively. William, however, was already walking off to where the first of the soon-to-be-deceased man (a priest, aged forty-three, heart attack) was waiting.

“Come along, Sutcliff. We’ve wasted enough time,” he said, not looking back.

“You are _impossible_!” the redhead yelled angrily. “Wait for me!” Grell panted, chasing after William, scythe in tow.  
***  
Eight hours and fifteen souls later, the sun began to rise.

The two shinigami sat on the roof a boarding house, taking a well-deserved rest.

“Well,” William said, standing up. “It’s time to get going. We still have to finish the paperwork.” He turned around, stooping over to pick up his scythe.

“Fine,” Grell pouted, no doubt mourning the loss of a romantic night of passion. “I swear–” Grell said, standing up, “you have no idea how to have fun–-”

The complaint was cut short as a snowball landed full-force in the shinigami’s face.

“ _WHAT THE HELL WILL_ ”

“What?” William said innocently, flashing his partner his most innocent smile and dusting the snow off his hands. “I didn’t do anything,” he said before jumping off the roof.

“ _GET BACK HERE!_ ” Grell yelled, running after him. “I’m not done with you!”

As they returned to the shinigami realm, Grell significantly colder and wetter than when they left, William couldn’t help smiling to himself. _Tell everyone you want_ , he thought to himself. _No one is going to believe it._


End file.
